Wings of Atreia
by ArchAngel Mike-Khael
Summary: Wings of Atreia follows the minor but climactic event of the Abyss War where a lowly mercenary was ascended to become one of the glorious warriors known as "daevas" despite his heritage. He will be trained to become a master Assassin in the hopes to meet and defeat the master Assassin of the opposing faction in a deadly clash of swords, daggers, and veil of shadows.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A dagger was drawn from its scabbard with the sound of steel ringing as it rubbed over the sheath. Long, thin, and deadly, this dagger with its hilt being held on tightly by unshaking hands, is a very powerful weapon for anyone who is trained. But at the hands of a master Assassin, this weapon is most potent and is the deadliest.

Recent changes to the way people are living their lives made it not surprising when an unknown death of a person would occur as this is rare. Some would think it as rare as one in a hundred. But as the war was being fought over and over again Sat the vast expanse of the outside void which is called the Abyss, assassinations happening are not that surprising anymore. This war, this Abyss War, as historians would call it, far shrouded any insignificant news of any person being assassinated. At the very least, it is no longer surprising if some unknown person's life gets an untimely end.

But war is different. Whenever wars are waged, people die. Countless lives are spent on the cause. But that is not always the case. In this war, which had been going for countless years, lives - no matter how insignificant - are precious. If possible, it would be good if they are not wasted. And life is not wasted if they ended in a 'gloriously insignificant' death. For an Assassin, ending life in such a way is an accomplishment. What's more accomplishing is if the death blow was done on someone significant, like a Brigadier General of an entire enemy legion.

This is Danovos' mission: Kill the Brigadier General of an Elyos Legion without getting found out, then report back to Lady Triniel, the Shedim Lady of Death. He trained to become an uncommon assassin to prove his skills are far superior to anybody of his class. Danovos trained all his life in becoming her agent. Lady Triniel, herself, who is rumored to be the best fighter among all the Empyrean Lords, trained him. Killing the high-ranking Elyos Officer would surely tip the scale in their favor.

He hid under the cover of his invisibility skill. He got no other motive. The ever-watchful eyes of the Elyos soldiers of the enemy Rangers or Assassin Class could detect even invisible creatures. He took caution in moving from tree to tree or from bush to bush in the hopes that the Elyos are not keen enough to notice his silent trances. He hid behind one tree while taking a peek at two Elyos daevas, They were armed to the fullest. He made a decision not to strike at them. Any unnecessary strike on the enemy aside from the target would mean capture.

"Your insignificant lives are spared for now," he whispered to himself whilst looking at them. He sheathed the dagger back in its scabbard and waited for a while until the Elyos took another round towards the Fortress gate away from between him and the target. While waiting, he thought that the Fortress had been so easy to infiltrate. Just a few minutes ago, he had been sneaking past one spot to the other in hopes of getting to the fortress undetected, and so far accomplished them.

The Fortress of Verteron was indeed an easy one to infiltrate. Built in the middle of a valley, the nearby mountaintops protected the sides while the deep lake protected the front. The circular citadel itself is located atop a low mountain like an acropolis. The wall surrounding the citadel is just enough to cover the people inside from any ground attackers. However, these same walls provide minimum protection against attackers from the sky. Just above the citadel is an Abyss Gate that allows entry and exit from and to the Abyss. Here any enemy can come through so a legion was sent to garrison inside the citadel and protect the entire Verteron Region. The Abyss Gate above the citadel was jutted through a floating rocky promontory above the crown that served as the roof of the citadel.

Here on top of the promontory Danovos waited. He waited for the other two patrolling Elyos daevas to fly away so he can make his sneak attack. When he noticed that they are further away, he then drew his two daggers and applied a magical rune on them. This would make the weapons venomous, so if he could not strike a deadly blow on his target, at least the venom would kill him. He then unfurled his black wings and again used his invisibility spell. He then stood atop and took a deep breath.

He remembered how his fierce Mistress and Legion Commander Lady Triniel made sure he did his task. She would usually instill fear on her subjects how she does not allow any windows for failure. The Lady demanded tribulation towards the Elyos ranks and assigned him the task with her words forever remained inside his head: "Do this successfully and you get to see your home again. Fail and you will forever be banished from Asmodae."

Remembering this, he felt regretful for having agreed to this task. He would not have been in this situation now. He would not have been left alone while his comrades were able to get back to Asmodae, their home world. He did see that this enemy country which is called Elysea is a vibrant and lush place.

The day is bright with the light from the nearby star bringing forth energy to all living things. The climate is just right. The breeze blows with a fresh air from the nearby mountains. Green trees paint the entire landscape with a great blue from the river nearby which drains out towards the sea.

 _This is Elysea_ , he thought. He wondered how it would have been if he lived in this place. Elysea is totally different from the place he called home. The solitary Asmodian looked up and saw the clear blue sky with clouds evenly distributed to provide a perfect view from those below. And among those clouds are lights as if those were constellations of small faraway stars. But no, these lights are from his home world, Asmodae. Asmodae is a dark world. The light from this same star only appears in certain places and only shows on a fleeting moment. The climates are harsh and unfriendly. His people had to fight to survive. Monsters also lurk in almost every corner and would prey or kill on every unwary passerby. Food is scarce with the rough competition to remain on top of the food chain. He remembered that he joined to become a daeva in order to provide for his family.

He felt a pang of regret for becoming a part of the legion who answered directly to Lady Triniel, the Shedim Lady of Death. Even though many Asmodians prefer to become members of Lady Triniel's legions, only a few were chosen and fewer still ever get to live and be granted an honor assigned with special tasks from the Lady herself.

But Danovos never enjoyed being part of the legion. He did feel grateful for being trained by the Lady herself, but he intended to use that training only to help him and his family survive the harsh regions of Asmodae. He never even thought that surviving the previous battles he had joined would grant him a ticket to finally rest from the ordeals he faced at the Abyss while fighting the Elyos. This survival only made him realize his mistake.

He brushed away his thoughts on the matter. This is not yet the time to think on such thoughts. He can think of these once he gets back home to his wife's arms – if he could ever return safely.

He leapt down from the Abyss Gate and glided through the openings of the crown and the columns holding the crown. His wings spread wide so he can bank to his right whilst looking at the roofs of the buildings. He noticed that there was a roof with the emblem of an Elyos Legion on it so he flew towards that roof. He saw the people just doing their everyday living and not able to see him. His invisibility worked, he thought. When he got close, he noticed that there were a total of six Elyos daevas that just came out of the building and behind them was the target.

The Brigadier General was wearing orange-dyed plate armor and carrying a sword. He is accompanied by six of his centurions. Two were Templars carrying huge tower shields, two were Sorcerers carrying magical orbs, and the other two were Rangers that had their longbow slung on their shoulders.

Danovos' fiery-red eyes focused on possible critical spots that would be easy to hit on first strike. He needed to make sure they are not heavily armored. But since the target is heavily armored, he looked on the less protected nape. At first he was unsure if he can deal a fatal blow. But a little mistake is everything. He needed to make sure. He must be sure.

He raised his arm and poised for his strike when he got in range for a striking distance. So far the Elyos daevas accompanying his target hadn't noticed him, so he summed up all his courage and whatever glory he can. Any mistake or error would mean death. Even a successful strike could also mean his death if he cannot escape after killing his target.

"For Asmodae!" he shouted while slashing his dagger at the back of the unwary Elyos general. His hand fell down with sheer force and speed. The blade found its target. He just wished that his strike is true. For if it is not, he will die and remain a fallen warrior in the lands of the Elyos, his enemy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The City of Sanctum stands as the most glorious city in all of Elysea. Being the Capital City, this is where most of the Daevas of the Elyos took residence and spent most of their lives living in great splendor and grandeur. Luxury is everywhere in the city. What's more, the city had since been floating above the clouds and what could be a more beautiful place to live in than one above the sky? But this only comes with an exception. Humans, however, are not able to enter here. Nevertheless, millions of Daevas populate the Capital City tending to all sorts of living, from education, industry and commerce, even politics. Most of the noble ranks and their families took up their residence here. There are also the Shugos, who are not Daevas. These are creatures that have the shape of weasels that are able to communicate with humans and Daevas, alike. These were also created by Aion and had lived with the people since Ancient Atreia. They are here as traders and merchants and ran almost all the economy of both Elysea and Asmodae, even in the Abyss.

Being the center for trade and industry, Sanctum has large buildings that stood high reaching further up. The most prominent of these is called the Nobelium where, like a looming tower, is a skyscraper. Here was housed the ruling class of the Elyos. Here the Seraphim Lords and the high ranking nobles took their leisure and residence. The Nobelium is also where prominent Daevas used to work to attend to political affairs governing all of Elysea.

"My liege, I received news that our men had gathered the necessary supplies for the expedition," a woman said as she knelt in front. She was wearing clothes in contrast to others wearing armor.

"Good news then," said a middle-aged man as he planted his heavy polearm on the marbled floor. "I will have them made ready when we get the next orders for the plan to be successful. We will not let them retake that conquered territory."

The woman stood up and on her slender arms is an armlet shining with turquoise blue light. On her forehead is a circlet of the same color, emitting the same glow. It matched her eyes as she looked sternly at her commander.

"Oh, I am sure that territory will be held." Her words sound reassuring.

"I would like it to be the case," answered Argos.

He placed his arms to his sides and eased a bit. He had been feeling tensed of late after he got the news about an infiltration on Verteron; the region where his legion is also a part of the defense. Standing inside the Protector's Hall, he found himself in front of many daevas who are of lesser rank than his. These daevas were members of his legion, the Silver Light Legion.

His legion was tasked with supporting the Fortress of Verteron and act as support to the legions primarily assigned there. Argos knew that the Asmodians can always try to invade Elysea from the Abyss Gate located there, so he chose to defend that area rather than venturing the far reaches of the Abyss. Selfless and calculating, he knows that his legion would not want to easily venture the Abyss either. Every time his legionnaires would dream or think about earning the vast rewards or glory in the Abyss where eternal conflicts raged, he would say to them, "Defending the homeland is much the same with that of attacking the enemy territory. This is not a sign of cowardice. Instead, know this that once the enemy is able to push past our defenses at the Abyss, those brutes or bunch of dauntless warriors will have to face us first before they could lay a hand, a foot, or a feather in Elysea."

Argos looked on the daevas who were in the Hall. These daevas were being were doing about their daily routines of maintaining peace and order among the populace. Some were assembled by their respective legions before they will be transported to their specific region assignments.

The woman in front of him stood up and handed out a parcel. She eyed him with assurance to further point out her claim. Argos realized that a few moments later. He opened the parcel and noticed that his centurion or next in command was correct. The parcel contained a scroll with notes and another which he cannot yet determine. When he opened the scroll, it told about the report that the area is once more secure.

The other object inside the scroll is a small glass bottle with liquid inside that seemed foreign to Argos. He looked at it closely but he cannot see through the contents or the nature of the liquid.

The centurion said, "It was extracted by my team when we tried to pursue the fleeing Asmodian who managed to infiltrate Verteron. My Rangers got hold of one Asmodian Sorcerer and got this bottle. We thought it was a Mana potion or something, but the liquid is different from a Mana potion."

Argos shook his head in agreement. Being a legion commander for a long time now, he knows how or what a mana potion looks like. "This is no mana potion indeed. Our daevas in the Library of the Sages should be able to discern this for us."

He put the bottle back to the parcel and handed it to the centurion who readily accepted it with both hands. She slung back her bow on her shoulders, the cord stretched as it held tight on the Ranger's body.

"Take it to the Great Library and have it studied there. We might be able to get some clue, no matter how small it is, that may prove useful for us," he said.

The Centurion placed the parcel in her side pocket. Argos noticed the Ranger's eager eyes. Her brown eyes show the same interest as his as to what this liquid was for. She then walked away and signaled her group to follow her. The other warriors - two Rangers and two Templars - who were standing behind her for a while now followed her lead. They walked past their fellow legionaries and waded past the crowd of people in the Hall. The other members of the legion also went about their own ways and left their commander alone sitting on one of the benches.

Argos took a deep breath, inhaling in the freshening atmosphere of the hall. He looked on the center of the great hall where there were a few daevas standing at the edge of the circular opening on the flooring. These daevas were waiting for the transport to arrive. And when it arrived, it came from below and aligned on the floor. The daevas then stepped in and stood at the platform, and in a fleeting moment, it descended down below the same speed it ascended from there.

He waited for the crowding daevas and shugos to clear, then he waited in turn. He carried his polearm and went to the area close to the platform. In a few minutes, it ascended and some few daevas stepped out. When it was clear, he joined in the crowd that entered and they descended towards the ground where the Artisan Hall is.

In here were more people and shugos located. They were busy about running the market trade and training of some professions for the daevas who would like to learn more about crafting. Argos stepped out of the platform and walked towards the arched opening to the west side of the building. He overheard many of the other daevas talk about a lot of things. Some of these are news that does not concern much; some are dull that he would wonder why it would be such a big deal for these Elyos daevas. One did catch his attention. He paused and planted his feet on the floor and listened intently. Argos then turned to his side to look upon the speaker who stood by the arch door.

A Templar wearing silver and pearl plate armor with a towering shield of green and white was standing by as one of the entrance guardians of the building. He was talking to three daevas wearing clothes of purple and white silk.

The Templar said, "Yet the son did not hear the news that his father died a hero in Verteron. No one was able to tell the news to him as well, fearing that the kid would succumb to rage and anger and would thrash towards Asmodae. Such move is a foolish thing to do."

A male daeva off to the side approached. He was carrying a book wrapped in a red ribbon. He overheard the conversion and asked with intrigue, "Shouldn't someone tell him at least?"

Another seconded, "Yeah. It may be painful, but it is the right thing to do. The son deserves to know what happened." This daeva is also a Sorcerer of some sort. There was sympathy on his brown bearded face. The look of pity on the other two daevas might have made the feeling more pitiful that the Templar could only lower his head in lament.

"I'm afraid the kid is poor, I would say," answered the Templar. "No one here would get all the way to Poeta to bear such news to him. Knowing that Poeta is a far-off region, it is highly unlikely that we get daevas who would be willing to travel there."

The listeners stepped back once, signifying that they are all unwilling to go there. _They might be newcomers_ , Argos thought. It is indeed rare for daevas to travel back to the far reach of Elysea and get to Poeta just to bear the news. Even he would not want to waste his time and supplies to such a task.

But inside Argos' head, he came to a realization as to what he must do. He owed so much to the savior who saved their Brigadier General from harm. He must tell the son of the dire news of his father's death. Yes, this was what he must do. This was what he can do to help.

He walked closer to the Templar who said the news as the three daevas all slowly walked away. They may be feeling sorry, but they can do nothing, Argos believed so. He stood right next to the Templar and said, " _Arieluma_ , my friend."

The Templar looked at him and regarded him closely. He then lowered his head as if bowing, but his large shield in one hand and the spear on the other made it hard for him to bow low. He asked, "Legion Commander Argos, what brings you here to me, and what can I help you with?" His voice switched back to a cheerful tone after seeing a friend.

Argos smiled. He said, "It has been quite a while that we have not met, my friend, Denethor." He also bowed his head in reverence to a seasoned Templar guarding one of the entrances to the Great Hall in Sanctum. He then continued, "I just have a quick question as I need some information that may concern me more than anyone else."

Denethor asked with eagerness, "Ask, my friend Argos. I may have some information with me that you can make use of."

Argos came in closer just a whisper away. He intended to keep the information private. There were a lot of shugos and daevas alike that he did not wish this information to be made known to many. He said, "You have heard of the news that Verteron was attacked yesterday by an infiltration of those Asmodians. The Brigadier General of Verteron was saved by a human who saw the attack coming. Unfortunately, this human died in the defense, a hero. None of the Elyos should have died that day, but he did to protect the general. And this human has a son who is of the right age to understand what his father did."

Denethor moved aside his tower shield. He took a deep breath and said in sympathy, "I felt sorry for the human who died. I felt sorry for his family, too. And yes, I do know of this son you speak of. I happened to hear among the traveling shugos that this fisherman in Verteron has a son serving among the Kalian Mercenaries."

"The Kalian Mercenaries?" Argos curiously asked. "You mean to say that this boy is already a mercenary in Poeta?"

Denethor paused for a while to think if his information is correct. "Yes, he is of the Kalian Mercenaries. Kalios had found him suitable to serve and protect Poeta from any enemy, Asmodian or monster alike."

"Do you happen to know where he lives in Poeta?"

"I'm sorry, Commander Argos. I don't. The shugos only spoke of him being in Poeta and of being a member of the mercenary there. They never talked anything besides that," the Templar regretfully answered.

Information is primarily shared and passed along by shugos, especially in Sanctum, Argos recalled. He will only have to go there himself if he is to know the answer. He thanked the Templar and went outside the great hall. He walked to his right where a curved path lay towards the docks. He walked a bit hastily and walked into a bit crowded path where markets and stalls were installed. This path connected both the Nobelium which is the highest peak of the city to the Sky Canal.

When Argos reached the docks called the Tempest Shipyard, he made a reservation that he would like to have a ride to Poeta. The traveling shugos and quartermasters assured him that the next scheduled airship for Poeta is tomorrow at evening. Argos agreed and paid the daeva and shugo stevedores in charge of the airship travel some kinah. After doing so did he go back to the Sky Canal to cross it and go back home.

The Sky Canal divides the city. The northern half located is where the Nobelium is situated along with the other prominent buildings that govern Sanctum, and all of Elysea. Here the Seraphim Lords stayed and made their residence. This is where the noble families also have their homes and major political offices. At the southern half is the downtown districts, the schools, hospitals, and other economical buildings of the city. Whilst the northern half is elevated to a further height high above the sky, the southern half is more situated in the mountain peaks. Between these two districts is the narrow open space the people call the Sky Canal.

The canal cannot be crossed by flight as Aether is not stable here. And Aether is the only component needed for them to be able to fly. Daevas and shugos should they wish to cross had to go through either of the two available ways, one is the Sky bridge located at the far eastern corner of the canal, and the other one is the moving structure magically installed by the Sorcerers of Sanctum. Argos did not bother walking the aisle to the western corner of the canal to take the Sky Bridge. He chose to go where this magical structure was carrying passengers between the districts.

He waited for the clearing of the awaiting passengers. This structure has a round dome and a column which was made of marble. Its circular floor can accommodate around fifty passengers when clumped together. But when it was time for Argos to step in, there were only few daevas who took the ride with him.

The transport descended diagonally towards the wharf of the southern district. Argos saw that the people on the other bank are awaiting their turn. He then disembarked when the transport arrived and moved to the Elyos Square, the largest plaza in the city, waiting for him.

It is here that most of the Elyos buy their needed materials or items for their quests, and everyday needs. It is here also where they sell the materials they had obtained or gathered outside of the city. Though there are trading centers i all regions of Elysea, the Elyos Square is the trading center, and the daevas living here would prefer to buy these materials or goods at a higher price than in other regions.

Argos walked towards one of the legion halls just across the Elyos Square. His legion members were waiting for him there as they prepared for one of their tasks to cover Verteron. He found them already standing in rank and file. His Deputy Commander who is a Ranger stood facing the Elyos ranks and only took notice of him when some of the daevas stood at attention in reverence to him.

Illyna faced him and greeted, " _Arieluma_ , Commander. Twenty of the daevas you asked have assembled. Deputy Commander Rozan already moved to Verteron with his deputies. He said they will wait for us there."

Illyna is a long-time friend and companion of Argos. She ascended to a daeva status a week after him and they were of the same legion before Argos got promoted to Legion Commander as blessed by the Seraphim Lords. She is a patient, amiable and smart deputy commander who is loved by all her deputies. Being the youngest daughter of five, all of whom were already daevas and on their respective legions, she was trained to become a just daeva who knows how to uphold equality among her legion mates. Such qualities earned her the recognition from Argos that she was promoted immediately when Argos founded the Silver Light Legion.

"Thank you for the information, Illyna. But we will have a different thing to do. Our task is not to go to Verteron. Our task is to go to Poeta as we will need to search for one human and tell him the news of his father's whereabouts," Argos explained.

The sudden change of plan surprised the legion members. They stared at their legion commander with nary a hint of what is going on. Illyna slung her longbow on her shoulders, fixing it so that the string will not put her in discomfort and making sure it will not get stuck in her leather shoulder strap.

"Why the sudden change of plans, Commander?" she asked.

"I felt that we need to let the son know that his father died a hero of Verteron protecting the Brigadier General," Argos answered right away without pausing a moment to think. He deemed that such direct answer would be sufficient enough to clarify the question of Illyna. "That is the least we can do. We ought to have protected Verteron and that would not have happened."

"Commander, you are blaming yourself of what happened," Illyna consoled him. "Those traitorous Asmodians are to blame. They should not have lived this long enough and we would not have had all these nightmares."

Argos looked at her with wonder and curiosity. He was perplexed at the deputy commander. He smiled to ease her and said in a calm voice, "Illyna, you have been my most reliable deputy commander.. I never thought you would blame the Asmodians, though evil they may be. The one to blame is the presence of those Abyss Gates over Verteron, one of our most vulnerable regions. If not for that gate, we would have been at the Abyss right now and fight off those Asmodians in open combat. Instead, we have to make sure they will not infiltrate our rear."

Illyna bowed her head down in confirmation. She would often get blinded by rage whenever she thinks about the very presence of the Asmodians. She wished they had never been born in the first place.

"So we will first need to go to Poeta and tell whoever he may be that his father died a hero," she clarified, making sure that she and the rest of the legion got what their commander intended to do. "Commander, are you going to employ him by chance?"

The legionnaires all looked at him. They never doubt anyone can join the legion, but they doubt if this boy is strong enough to become part of the legion.

Argos just looked at them and remained silent. He took the parchment that was handed to him by one of the legionaries and put it inside his pocket. He concluded, "We will just need to let him know. Once that is done, it is up to the kid if he would join us or not. Though I doubt if he would join us. I'm sure this kid is currently preoccupied with the problems in Poeta."

That said, Argos commanded that they all go back to their respective legion quarters and leave unnecessary items. They will only pack light, though they prepared some necessities and some kinah for a place to stay and to buy food and drinks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Silver Light Legion had completed their preparation and by orders of Argos, two hundred of the legion members went to assist in the protection of Verteron Citadel. The remaining twenty went with Argos in boarding the Atreian airships in the journey to Poeta.

These airships looked like galleons with wooden hulls, mast and rigging, and large sails at the top as well as at both sides making these vessels look like fish with fins. These sails control the navigation of these transports and keep the vessels float even without the presence of Aether. The stern part of the ship is fortified with cannons that could fire over great distances and is deadly towards anything, daeva or monsters alike. The control bridge has a big steering wheel which was being driven by daevas in charge of the vessel and was assisted by the ship's crew of daevas, humans, and shugos.

Every time these vessels depart and leave the docks, people on the harbor would never stop looking at these transports. They would still get perplexed at the grandness of these flying behemoths. They would look at the way the mechanisms work. The stevedores and the merchants always get busy whenever a ship would depart since it would mean another one is heading their way. They would get themselves busy for the clearing of the docks so to allow some space for more trading materials and goods to be delivered.

The busiest part of the docks would be at the main office where the dockmaster would continuously monitor and facilitate the handling of transported goods as well as the safety of the passengers. The shugos would then ensure that the boxed goods and items would be of good quality before these were being brought to the stockades.

One shugo, in particular, did not bother attending the trade goods; he had his own people who would do it for him. He also no longer bothered in clearing the docks of goods; again, he had people who would do these and that. He is a stout creature with a tail that has its fur groomed with locks of rings. He also wore a suit of light clothes and a tie on his neck. He has a monocle on his left eye and his whiskers were arranged in such a way that it would seem like a mustache on his small face.

He walked towards the bosun who is just finished barking orders on the crewmen so they can speed the vessel in their travel to Poeta. The shugo stood at the hip level of the stout daeva and said, "Master daeva, I just like to know if my calculations are correct that we would arrive tomorrow after nightfall, _nyerk_."

His squealing sound and sharp voice caught the attention of the middle-aged bosun. The bosun wore a sailor's top overall but a thin piece of chain mail underneath for protection against any bandits that might harry their voyage.

" _Arieluma_ , master shugo," he greeted with respect as he lowered his head. He still, however, clasped his muscled arm on the steering maintaining the direction of the vessel's heading. "Well if you ask as to when we would arrive at Poeta, it would be tomorrow morning. I had my crew speed up the voyage so we will get there early. I have an inkling that they all want to get done as soon as possible so each of them can go home."

"Master daeva sure understood how I have always wondered, _nyerk_!" said the shugo. He fixed his monocle so he can look at the daeva more clearly. "The voyage indeed is shorter, thanks to your hardwork. I want to get to Poeta before my traded goods get spoiled due to the natural forces. We shugos make sure we get to deal marketing and trade with the best quality, _nyerk_!"

The daeva nodded his head as he understood. He had been a bosun for a full five years now and he had been dealing with people every now and then. Each of them would have requests and whatnot. But this shugo did not ask anything of him, which is a first. Many shugos would nag him here and there about their wares, welfare, money, everything.

"Worry not, master shugo. By my honor and reputation, we will get you there even before you know it," he promised.

The shugo felt content at the assurance. He took a few little steps backward to give the bosun whatever space he required to properly control the vessel. When his tail felt the furthermost wall corner, he heard a deep husky voice of a man.

"Master bosun, I am Argos, and it is a first time for me going to Poeta. Does this vessel go to the capital of the region, Akarios Village, was it?"

The shugo looked at the speaker and looked a bit surprised at the shining armor of the daeva. He stared in awe as the glowing white cape with the wing emblem embroidered on it. The shugo noted that this cape is only worn by daevas who held a high office in the legion or in the Elyos Army.

Argos got a bit anxious as he had not yet been to Poeta, he feared that he might not locate Akarios Village right away if this airship will dock anywhere beside this village. He asked his legion members who boarded with him on this vessel and not a single one of them know of this region. Illyna, his deputy commander heard a bit of Poeta and only knew of the capital of the region which is called Akarios Village, but she also did not know where to find the place.

"This vessel would dock at the Akarios Village docks, Argos. You relax while you can and let me handle the rest," the bosun assured him.

Argos felt glad and thanked the bosun. He then turned to face the front of the vessel as they already flew above the wide sea that separated Sanctum and Poeta region. Moments later, Argos heard an almost squealing voice just behind him.

"A daeva with a high office, perhaps? _Akaka-kak_!"

He heard the shugo was almost laughing. He looked below him where the shugo only stood about the height of his waistline. Noticing that the shugo was talking, he bowed his head further – his already lowered head had to be lowered further to show respect.

" _Arieluma_ , master shugo. I am sorry I never noticed you were standing there," Argos apologized.

The shugo waved his arms as if disagreeing on something that the legion commander said. He then shook his head while holding the monocle in place.

"No, no, master daeva. I am already used to the fact we shugos always are not noticeable until it's too late, nyerk!" He then sneered at his little yet factual joke.

Though he is not sure if this is a joke enough for daevas, he cared nothing about that. He cared about his own taste for such a jest. He cleared his throat and asked, "You daevas are not much of pranks or jokes, are you?"

Argos at first is not sure if he should answer or not. It took him a while and when he decided that he will answer, the shugo continued his words.

"I get it: daevas, especially you, are not into humor much, nyerk nyerk! Anyway, I am Brasninerk. And you'd do well to remember my name, nyerk!"

Argos answered, " _Arieluma_ , Master Brasni… Brasninerk", he stuttered and immediately corrected himself. Trying to sink the name into his head. He is not much into names that are not much of his concern. Being a legion commander, he had enough of names to remember all in.

"Sweat not, master daeva. It would suit you well if you would heed my words. My own self-had enough knowledge and memory of the place, _nyerk_! I take it that you are not familiar with Poeta? It's a large country for a shugo like myself, nyerk! But that should be small enough for people with wings like you", Brasninerk said as he pointed at the awe-struck daeva.

This ashamed Argos a little bit. He had not expected that of all the creatures that would sermon him about capabilities, it would be the shugos. He would understand if it was someone who has a higher rank or reputation that he is. Thinking of reputation, he did not have much to boot. He may be the legion commander of the Silver Light Legion but his legion had not traveled far and wide much to be able to know all regions of Elysea.

"I had traveled a lot of times to Poeta and my trading caravan sometimes take me to Verteron or the Abyss, _nyerk_! I had met a lot of daevas during my travels, but I haven't met one like you," Brasninerk commented while thinking behind those shugo ears. He clasped his whiskers. "Were you someone who had not been to Poeta? I was right, wasn't I, _nyerk_?"

The shugo beckoned him to walk along with him to the mess hall. Brasninerk felt hungry after he had spent much of his morning on facilitating their goods and placing these accordingly so these would not get damaged in any situation. Argos felt obliged to follow him as he answered the shugo, "Yes, you are correct, master shugo. I have never been to Poeta all my life. I only reached Verteron, and my ventures would take me further beyond, even to the Abyss."

Hearing this, the shugo looked at him and somewhat got excited as he said at a fast pace, "Oh! The Abyss! The place where riches of vast amounts can be found. If only it is not filled with so much bloodshed, we shugos would have loved to venture there and hoard all the resources we can find, _nyerk_! That would mean more kinah!"

Argos stared at the shugo walking beside him and smiled a bit. He felt that this creature has not many problems to deal with, except when it comes to money. He shook his head in amusement while listening to the shugo talking about his businesses and travels and how he earned much more money while at the Abyss.

He thought to himself while listening, If only I do not have any other problems like what these shugos have. I would have loved to spend my life relaxing than fighting off those traitorous Asmodians.

They arrived at the mess hall where the other passengers are eating their fill and some are buying their drinks of wine and whiskey. The hall was not crowded by the time they arrived, which was favorable for the shugo. The shugo would often comment that he did not like standing inside a hall where it is filled with people, with the exception of shugos. He would only break the norm if the person would discuss money matters with him.

The two sat on the table close to the bar. Argos ordered for a serving of purgos stew, while the shugo ordered a bowlful of mixed nuts and fruits that looked like a salad of greeneries. Argos at first wondered what it tastes like, but he didn't bother asking. Shugos, to his knowledge, are different creatures that have their own different and peculiar characteristics.

"So you like to travel to Poeta to search for a particular person, _nyerk_?" Brasninerk spoke first after he munched a fresh green _carambola_ fruit. Its juice spewed out of his small mouth that he immediately wiped off with a tablecloth.

Argos cleared to the shugo what his intention was when the shugo asked why he wanted to go to Poeta. Poeta, as the shugo explained, is a region seldom visited by daevas, and only ordinary humans thrive there. Daevas are elsewhere and tend to not be bothered by the troubles that the inhabitants of that region face. He slacked a bit to relax. For quite a while now, he noticed that he is not feeling the weight of his armor. Most of the time he wears armor especially when he ventures out of Sanctum. But sitting here while traveling to Poeta, he did not wear armor. Instinct would have dictated that he wear one, but Poeta is a relatively safe place for a daeva.

"Yes, I am going there to look for that particular person. I have some important news to tell him," Argos answered.

"Do you have his name? Maybe we traders know about him."

This struck Argos with surprise. He never thought about knowing the name in the first place. He was so intent on bringing the news that he forgot to know the name. It would be difficult to find the person. Even though the person he is looking for is a member of a distinguished mercenary group in Poeta, he knew too well that the Kalios Mercenary is a big group with many members. He didn't even know the name of that fisherman who saved the brigadier general to begin with.

He was left speechless that he failed to hide his expression. The shugo noticed him and commented while arranging is monocle, "I see that you do not even have a single clue, _nyerk_."

"I, unfortunately, don't have a clue, master shugo." Argos felt helpless. He looked down in disgust.

"I can help you out, kakaka-ak!" said the shugo. He raised his little arm and signaled the waiter for an additional plate of fresh sweetened mela fruit.

Argos stared at him quite surprised that the shugo could still order another plate of food. The shugo looked at him and noted his expression.

"Yes, yes! We shugos don't eat much, but I easily get hungry. You don't mind, do you? _Nyerk_!"

Argos hid his laughter. He nodded in agreement.

That done, the shugo set aside the bowl he finished and said in a clear yet low voice, almost a whisper, "We go to Daminu, master daeva. You will get the answer there yourself. That old elim definitely knows who you are looking for, _nyerk_."

"Would we be just a burden to you, master shugo?" asked Argos. He knew that the traveling shugo had a lot of wares and business to attend to on their way to Poeta. They had just met and it would be too much of a favor to ask to accompany him and his legion in their search for a particular person.

The shugo laughed, sounding that usual sound of laughter, _akakak_. When he was calm, he said, "We shugos honor daevas much that we would not mind helping those who are in need. You still need our help, after all _nyerk_!"

With that the legion commander thanked him. They then waited for a while until the plate ordered by Brasninerk arrived and the shugo ate his fill.

When all was done, a few hours later, the airship arrived. Two bells rang on the stern part of the ship. Three bells followed afterward in quick succession as the Airship slowed down to a halt. Mooring lines were then released and a bunch of Humans and shugos waiting on the docks worked together pulling the lines to bring the Airship to the raised wooden platform. Behind them were people gathered with eager faces anticipating the arrival of more materials for them to buy and trade. The side oars that had rowed the wind current are then pulled inside and the portholes were closed. The sails on the mast were then furled like a roll of thick cloth and tied with thick ropes.

Argos went back to his quarters to brief his men. They were waiting for him with their equipment and gears ready. They stood out among the rest since they are the conspicuous band. All the passengers were mostly either human traders or shugos. A minority were individual daevas. Argos' group is a legion of 25 daevas, including him.

"Illyna, you and your group go to Akarios Village and look for a man named Kalios. He is the leader of the mercenary. I need you to get any information we can find about the son whose father is a fisherman in the citadel of Verteron," Argos commanded.

Illyna bowed her head in agreement. She fixed her stare on Argos, though wondering something.

"What about you, commander?"

"I will go to this elim Daminus and get any information I can from him."

The deputy commander understood. She said, "To Akarios Village it is. We will see you there at the Village, commander. In the meantime, if anything goes wrong, just let us know." She slung her longbow on her slender shoulders and motioned her troops to disembark out of the airship docked on the eastern side of the walled town center where many people were waiting. Argos held his polearm with one hand and his pack on the other. He stood beside the trading shugo who held his walking cane.

The shugo grumped, "Such crowded place for a small Poeta town center, _nyerk_!"

Argos couldn't agree more.


End file.
